The present invention relates to cloud computing, and more specifically, to transferring of workloads between data centers.
Cloud computing is a model of service delivery for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources. Examples of such resources include networks, network bandwidth, servers, processing, memory, storage, applications, virtual machines, and services. With cloud computing, these computing resources can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or interaction with a provider of the service.